Pure and White
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When Mumm-Ra sees Lion-o dreaming about love he decides the best way to stop him is through his heart. He creates a lovely white lioness Thunderian named Liosia. Liosia has no clue of her past or how she got to Third earth. She and Lion-o become fast friends which quickly develops into love. Will love save Liosia and make her a real Thunderian and be with Lion-o forever?


chapter 1

Mumm-Ra was tired of The Thundercats always defeating him and foiling his plans. He was wondering what to do. "How am I supposed to defeat those accursed Thundercats?!" Mumm-Ra said. "That Lion-o always manages to stop anything I try to do, how am I to stop him?" he asked himself. He was puzzling and puzzling. He then saw Lion-o looking out the window at cat's lair in the cauldron. He saw the young lord watching a pair of birds flying together and then nuzzling each other on a branch.

He saw Lion-o smile and say. "I love spring time, and all the good it brings, love and new life,"

Then it hit him. "I know what to do, get to Lion-o through his heart, make him fall for a female, and no doubt about it he will be putty in my hands," Mumm-Ra said.

Mumm-Ra grabbed some life clay and formed it into the shape of a female and took some hair from a white lioness. "Ancient spirits of evil turn this model of clay into a beautiful female Thunderian, one who will help me destroy the Thundercats!" Mumm-Ra said.

Lighting zapped the form and then a beautiful lioness was laying on the table she was lovely and white like the lioness whose hair she came from she was in a deep sleep. "Perfect," Mumm-Ra said.

"We are here Mumm-Ra what do you want?" Slithe asked.

"Here is what I want you to do," Mumm-Ra said and told them to take the female and make it look like they are kidnapping her and then when Lion-o comes to rescue her make sure he saves her but not make it obvious. Then await further instructions.

Slithe and his mutants were taking the female white lion Thunderian. "Let me go!" she said.

Lion-o heard the noise and went to investigate. What he saw angered him. He saw the mutants trying to carry away a Thunderian who was obviously trying to get free. "Those mutants have some nerve!" Lion-O said. He went after them. "What are you doing with that Thunderian let them go!" he said attacking. He started to fight them off.

"Back to castle Plun-darr!" Slithe said and the mutants took off.

"Are you okay, calm down I will take that sack off your head just hold still," Lion-o said. He pulled off the sack and was stunned it was a white lion Thunderian woman and she was quite beautiful. But right now he could worry about that later he untied her hands and feet. "There you go," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Liosia," she said and stood up and almost fell over.

"Wow, must of been through something big if you can hardly stand or walk I better get you back to cat's lair and call Pumyra so she can examine you," Lion-o said and carried Liosia to cat's lair.

Once at cat's lair Liosia met the others. Panthro called in Pumyra who came in quickly. She examined Liosia. "You seem alright just shaken up and your blood sugar is pretty low, so you just need to eat and rest and in few days you will be fine," Pumyra said.

"That's good," Liosia said.

Snarf made dinner and Liosia enjoyed what he made. "So I better go find a place to stay," Liosia said.

"Hang on Liosia, until you find a suitable place you will stay in the guest room, and then once you find your own place you can leave," Lion-o said.

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden," Liosia said.

"It's quite alright," Tygra said.

"I will do my best to help you all with things around cat's lair and make sure I don't cause any trouble," Liosia said.

"Okay if you say so," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats were wondering if they can trust Liosia after all their first encounter with a strange Thunderian didn't go well. But they decided to watch her to play it safe.

Lion-o showed Liosia to the guest room. He made sure she was settled. "I hope your comfortable," Lion-o said.

"I am, I'm glad all of you are being so nice to me, all I know is my name and I don't know how I got to Third earth or where on Thundera I came from or if I am from Thundera," she said whispering the last part.

"Don't worry Liosia I am sure you will find your answers," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o found the others and he told them Liosia was suffering from some sort of amnesia. "Hmm maybe it was brought on by traumatic experience," Pumyra said. "Maybe time will bring back her memories," she said.

"Yes maybe," Tygra said.

Over the next couple of days Lion-o showed Liosia around cat's lair and third earth. Liosia was amazed by the beauty of Third earth and who kind it's people were. "This is truly a lovely place," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia had become fast friends.

Mumm-Ra could see his plan was falling into place.

To be continued.


End file.
